


Morning

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-10
Updated: 2007-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Oneshot.  Lily and James wake up after and eventful night and contemplate what has just happened in their relationship.





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Morning **

**Disclaimer:** I’m not J.K. Rowling, believe me…  If I were, I wouldn’t live in Potomac, Maryland and be a freshman in high school, not would I?  I didn’t think so!!  The characters that you recognize (which are both of the characters in this story) are not mine, they’re JKR’s.  

 

            The sun slowly streamed through the window.  It was an early morning sunshine that was not yet strong enough to wake one up, unless it shone directly in one’s eyes.  It illuminated a big bedroom.  The room had a big bed against one of the walls and a desk against another wall.  There were three doors leading out of the room.  One led to the hallway outside, one lead to a bathroom, and one led to a closet.

 

            The sunshine found eyes that it could disturb.  The unfortunate girl who was subject to their piercing rays began to stir.  She had long, straight, dark red hair and ivory skin that was sprinkled with delicate freckles.  She was very pretty.  

 

            As the sun found the girls’ eyes, she began to stir under the covers.  She shut her eyes tighter, trying unsuccessfully to block out the sun and snuggling deeper under the covers.  When she realized the futility in her actions, she heaved a great sigh and opened her emerald green eyes.  

 

            Lily felt warmed than she ever remembered feeling upon waking.  It wasn’t just a warm temperature, but her insides felt all warm and fluffy from happiness.  She looked blearily around for a few seconds, but when her eyes found the lump of another person under the covers, she almost screamed.  _That_ certainly woke her up.

 

            She took several deep breaths to calm herself trying to think why another body would be in her bed.  Then, she felt the sensation of the sheets brushing against her bare skin.  Suddenly, memories of the night before flooded her.  

 

            There wasn’t another person in _her_ bed; _she_ was in someone else’s bed.  James Potter’s bed, to be exact.  She smiled as she remembered the events of the previous night.  She and James had gotten into another fight.  This was the first fight that they had had all year.  Lily couldn’t even remember what the stupid fight was about.  But, she was very grateful that they had had that stupid fight, because it had led to them admitting to each other that they liked each other… a lot.  

 

            They had kissed.  But, neither felt that kissing was enough, so they had gone farther… a _lot_ farther.  Lily stopped to think.  Why wasn’t she regretting her actions of the night before?  She was only seventeen and she had just discovered that she liked James and he liked her back.  Shouldn’t she be regretting her actions of the night before?

 

            But, Lily could do nothing but smile and think how right it had felt to be with James, in James, a part of James.  She never thought that she could feel that way about anyone.  

 

            Then, Lily, like the stupid, over thinking person she was, had a horrible thought.  What if James didn’t feel the same way?  What if _he_ regretted last night?  She didn’t know what she would do.  

 

            Thankfully, her rational side took over and assured her that he did feel the same way.  Lily took a couple of deep breaths to calm and reassure herself.  

 

            As she did so, James turned over so that he was facing her.  His hair was messier than Lily had ever seen it, and _that_ was saying something.  Lily remembered running her hands through his hair and smiled.  His toned chest was just visible beneath the blankets of his bed.  Lily smiled again.  

 

            Upon further inspection, Lily noticed that James was smiling as well.  He had a soft grin on his face that spoke of pure contentment and happiness.  His soft breathing was steady and made Lily want to crawl into his arms and fall asleep again.  Lily thought he looked beautiful and… peaceful.  Lily snorted, thinking that if someone had told her she would see James as peaceful two years ago, she would have laughed in their faces.  

 

            Apparently, her snort had been louder than she had intended because James’s eye fluttered open.  He smiled up at her and she smiled back.  

 

            “What are you laughing at?” he asked sleepily.  

 

            “I was just thinking about everything we’ve been through together,” Lily said, smiling teasingly at him.

 

            James’s brow furrowed and he frowned.  “Oh?” he said, urging her to continue.

 

            Lily realized that James was thinking of their not-so-great past.  “I was just looking at you and thinking how peaceful you looked.  Then, the thought crossed my mind that if someone had told me two years ago that I’d one day view you as peaceful, I’d have laughed in their faces,” Lily attempted to explain herself. 

 

            “Hey!” James said chuckling, but his eyes still contained a wary look.  

 

            “But mostly, I was thinking about last night…,” Lily trailed off, blushing.  

 

            James brought his fingers to her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.  He had a serious, sincere look in his eyes.  “So… you don’t regret… we-well, yo-you know… last night?” James asked cautiously.  It dawned on Lily that he was probably having the same thoughts she had had earlier.  He was wondering if she regretted it, and he was… scared.

 

            “Of course not, James!  It was wonderful.  I’m so glad that I waited for you and that you finally realized how you could get me…,” Lily was trying to put all her feelings into a couple sentences and it wasn’t happening.  She looked at James frantically, trying to tell him what she felt.  “I-I mean, I thought that it felt so… _prefect_.”  Lily looked at him again and started to say something else, but before she could get it out, her lips were covered by his.  She sighed into his soft lips and let her love for him consume her.  James pulled away, all too soon in Lily’s opinion.

 

            “It’s okay, Lily.  A simple ‘No’ would have been okay,” he told her, his eyes teasing.  But, behind the fun, there was love.  

 

            It was then that Lily realized that James truly loved her and that she loved him back.  It wasn’t that they’d spent last night together with uncertainty about their feelings.  It was just that, last night had been all about passion, which was a good part of a relationship, but a real relationship also required simple, pure love.  And Lily knew, at that moment, that hers and James’s relationship would never be lacking in either.  

 

            She leaned down and kissed James gently.  The kiss was devoid of passion, but not of love.  When they pulled back, Lily looked into the depths of his hazel eyes.

 

            “I love you, James Potter,” she whispered.

 

            James looked at her strangely and at first, Lily thought that maybe she had been wrong.  Had she rushed things?  Was she scaring him away?  She started to panic.  

 

            “Lily, calm down,” James said, snapping out of his trance.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just, I’ve dreamt that you’d say that to me since we were fourteen years old.  I love you, too, Lily.  I have and will always love you.  You are the most beautiful, smart, caring, kind, amazing person I have ever met and I love everything about you.”  James smiled at her, making her stomach to somersaults.  “I love you,” he said, again.  Lily thought that hearing him say those three words to her would _never_ get old.  

 

            He looked at her for a moment before kissing her tenderly again.  When their lips parted, instead of pulling away, he held her to him in a tight hug.  Lily hugged him back fiercely, relishing in the feeling of his body pressed against her, his hands on her back, his light breathing tickling her skin.  

 

            Slowly, they lay back down but continued to hold each other.  Lily had never felt happier in her whole life.  She snuggled up against James and farther under the covers.  

 

            Slowly, they both fell back asleep.    

 

***

_Hey guys!  This is just a short one-shot that I thought of.  I think it’s really cute… I hope you guys liked it.  I love writing James/Lily one-shots.  They’re so cute and so… right!  I have two other James/Lily one-shots coming out, so look for them, if you want to… Maybe one day, I’ll actually write a_ whole _James/Lily story!  Gasp!  Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!!_

_Love,_

_Jess_


End file.
